Sword Brothers: Bro on Bro Action
by LaxusPlayer
Summary: When Kamina goes to heaven, he runs into someone that will change his afterlife forever. A certain someone with the same shades, an awesome sword and some kickass moves. That person is Bro Strider, and this is their story.
1. Kamina climbs the stairway

Sword Brothers: Bro on Bro Action

_A/N: So this tool of a friend wanted me to write this piece of shit after marathoning Gurren Lagann. She also really likes Homestuck, and so put Bro and Kamina together and here is this. Thoughts are in italics. Enjoy..._

"Woah what is this place?" Kamina gasped and looked at his surroundings. "It looks totally...soft!"

One minute Kamina was saying his final goodbyes to his bro, the next he was in a well lit...room? He wasn't sure if it was a room or a field. There weren't any walls or doors, but at the same time he just felt he was inside an enclosed space. All he knew was it was bright and everything around him was fluffy. That and the pain had gone away.

"Can I help you?"

Kamina spun round to find himself facing a bearded, robed man. "Um...hey."

"Hello Kamina, my name is Saint Peter."

"Hey Pete!" Kamina smiled and extended his fist.

Peter looked down at the hand and thought for a moment before grasping it and shaking. "Actually its Saint Peter if you would. I am in charge of the Pearly Gates to..."

"Dude what's with the frisbee on your head?!"

The Saint quirked an eyebrow at this. "Frisbee?"

"Yeah buddy the gold frisbee thing chilling above your head. The hells that?"

"Oh I see." He laughed. "This is not a frisbee Kamina it is a halo and..."

"Who the hell do you think you are having a gold frisbee Pete?!" Kamina pointed his finger dramatically towards the circle to emphasise his point.

Peter sighed. "Its still Saint Peter and the object above my head is most definitely not a frisbee. What is it with people these days and not knowing what a halo is?! Do they not educate you about these matters?"

"The educated me enough to know that its weird to have that thing dangling over your head!"

"But you have one too!"

Kamina blinked before slowly reaching his hands above his head. Surely enough he felt his fingers come into contact with...something. It wasn't quite solid, yet at the same time it wasn't air. And no, before you sass me it wasn't liquidy either. It was just kind of there, yet at the same time not there. "Huh...well I guess we're even then!"

"Yes...we are indeed even." Peter groaned. "Now do you know where you are?"

"On a cloud?"

"Not exactly no..."

"In a marshmallow?"

"Also no..."

"Oh oh! Is this Gurren's fighting spirit?"

"...Ok that would be awesome but no it is not."

The blue haired man rolled his eyes. "Then this place blows."

For the fifteenth time that hour the saint rubbed his temples, which was impressive since it was only five minutes passed. "This 'place' happens to be heaven; the eternal resting place for all the good people in the universe."

Kamina scratched his chin. "Guess this is chill then. Why am I here?"

"Well because you've been good of course." Peter smiled and gestured to the space next to him. Immediately a giant golden door appeared and slowly opened. "Now go ahead and..."

"Why is the door yellow?"

"...I'm sorry, what?"

"You said you had a paley gate, but this is yellow. Not even pale yellow."

"It's the 'Pearly Gate' and that is just a name. Now get inside it before I decide to send you to hell!"

Simon's Bro shrugged and walked through the door. "Later Pete, hopefully I'll see ya around."

"IT'S SAINT PETER YOU IDIOT!" The gatekeeper yelled after him but Kamina was already gone. "I hate this job sometimes!"

Kamina was amazed by what he saw inside. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he wasn't in a room. It may have been the fact that he could see fluffy white hills in the distance, or that there was a sign at the side saying "Kamina you've left the waiting room you idiot" but he just felt like he was out in the open again.

"_So this is 'Heaven'? Weird._" Being the curious man that he was, Kamina took it upon himself to check out his new surroundings. He spotted a few people hanging about on the hills in different places, but they looked too busy talking with one and other to approach. "_Maybe there will be some other guy knocking about here like Pete. He seemed chill, even with his frisbee thing._"

Luckily though there was one person who had taken a very particular interest in him. "Dude...you look like Kamina."

Said 'dude' glanced over to find a tall, pale skinned man with blonde hair and a hat. "So you've heard of me then! When the people in the world talk about Team DiGurren and its indomitable leader they mean me; Kamina! The manliest man on the surface!"

"Ok then...so who actually are you?"

Kamina sweat dropped. "I JUST TOLD YOU WHO I AM!"

The man grinned. "Come on; its a sick cosplay but we both know Kamina doesn't exis-..."

"And who the hell do you think you are having shades like that? I'm the only one with shades that look like this!" The blue haired man glared at him and drew his sword. "And why aren't they red? Is there something funny about red shades you punk?! I'll teach you to make fun of me and my team!"

"I wasn't making fun..." As that was being said, a large "Strife" sign appeared overhead in flashing lights, and a crowd of people gathered round the two in a circle. The pale man's grin vanished in an instant. "We really doing this? I mean you could just back down and we can forget all about this? Ain't no shame in running away from me."

"Idiot! A real man never backs away from a challenge! Now draw your sword and fight me!"

"Sure thing man." The man drew his sword and pointed it at Kamina. "Never thought someone would die over a cosplay."

Kamina laughed. "I have no idea what you're on about, but you've got guts. What's your name."

As Kamina lunged forward, the pale man's grin came back to his face. "I'm Bro. Bro Strider."

_A/N: Sorry this is short, but exams are still a thing and I suck at intros. Next chapter will be up soon though, so try not to kill me :P Read, review and gimmie some suggestions peeps!_


	2. Who's this Douche?

Who's this douche?

_A/N: Second chapter of this ficcy thing, now with added bro perspective. Have fun with that._

"Yes Carl, I am the smuppet guy."

"Ewwww! That's disgusting! That whole site was disgusting and wrong!"

"And it made me a hell of a lot of money. You're welcome."

"But we're in heav-..."

"Say thank you for me making all of my money."

"I..."

"Say it."

"...Thank you...erm, what was your name again?"

The hat-wearing man turned around and straightened his shades. "The name is Bro. Bro Strider."

Carl began sweating. "Erm...then thank you Bro."

"Once again, you're welcome." Bro sighed and walked off to find someone else to talk to. "_This whole death thing is totally lame._"

It had all been fun and games until that evil guy had went all God Dog on him and kicked his ass. Like what the hell was with that?! One minute he was in a totally unfair fight with his sprite bird brother fighting this one armed puppet douche, the next he was impaled on his own sword dying. Yeah...that had totally sucked.

"_Maybe there's some new arrivals to bother._" He thought and headed towards the main gate. Since time was weird in heaven, Bro wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been dead for. All he knew was that everyone up here was nowhere near as cool as him. Well, except for that one white haired angel guy, but he was busy moping over his boyfriend Shinji or something. Whatever was up with him, Bro didn't have time for that shit.

A new wave of people came through all the front gates. "_Wow...what a bunch of lameos._" Yep, as expected there were all the usual types. The old grandpa that loved his grand kids. The office worker who stayed at her crappy job for god knows how many years. The work-at-home dad who's kids left him when they hit 16. Kamina.

Wait, Kamina? Bro almost had to remove his glasses to see it with his own eyes. Almost. "_Nah...Kamina is an anime dude. Must just be a really good cosplayer._"

Considering he had nothing better to do, Bro headed over to the strangely dressed man. "_Just say something cool to let him know who's the boss._" He cleared his throat. "Dude...you look like Kamina." "_...Nailed it._"

The stranger turned to face him with a smile on his face. "So you've heard of me then! When the people in the world talk about Team DiGurren and its indomitable leader they mean me; Kamina! The manliest man on the surface!"

"Ok then...so who actually are you?" The Strider sighed. "_Why are the hot ones always crazy?_"

The man's jaw dropped and his shoulders drooped. "I JUST TOLD YOU WHO I AM!"

Bro grinned, anticipating how much he was going to enjoy screwing with this guy. "Come on; its a sick cosplay but we both know Kamina doesn't exis-..."

"And who the hell do you think you are having shades like that? I'm the only one with shades that look like this!" The blue haired man glared at him and drew his sword. "And why aren't they red? Is there something funny about red shades you punk?! I'll teach you to make fun of me and my team!"

"I wasn't making fun..." Bro felt the familiar glow of an overhead "Strife" sign and heard the noise of the crowd gathering around them. "_...Nobody messes with my shades, cosplayer or not._" He stopped grinning. "We really doing this? I mean you could just back down and we can forget all about this? Ain't no shame in running away from me."

"Idiot! A real man never backs away from a challenge! Now draw your sword and fight me!" The crazy man yelled.

"Sure thing man." Bro drew his sword and prepared to deliver an ass kicking. "Never thought someone would die over a cosplay."

The man in the red shades laughed. "I have no idea what you're on about, but you've got guts. What's your name."

"I'm Bro. Bro Strider." As Bro lunged forward a grin appeared on his face. "_This should be over before...what?!_"

"Damn you're fast!" The 'cosplayer' chuckled, parrying the lunge much to his opponents surprise. "Hell you may even be faster than Viral!"

Bro immediately stepped up his game, breaking out the flash step for the first time since he'd entered the pearly gates. "Good luck keeping up with this you cosplaying idiot."

Yet the man did, albeit barely. Every strike he went to land, his opponent either dodged or blocked. "You're...a real...pain in the ass...Bro..."

"_If you'd been a bit nicer that pain would have been more enjoyable for both of us._" Finally he found an opening. "It's been fun, but now you're thro-..."

As he reached his hand out to grab his throat the man reached out his own. "Hi five to you too! This fight is awesome!"

"...No, it can't be." Back flipping like a majestic motherfucker, Bro landed on his feet and gawked at the man. "There's only one person who could be both stupid enough and skilled enough to pull that off..."

The blue haired man scratched his neck. "Um...who's that?"

"...Holy shit I fucked up." Immediately bro sheathed his sword and face palmed, taking extra care as usual to not break his glasses. "_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Fuck!_"

His opponent also sheathed his sword, but instead of freaking out just gave a confused look. "Um...you ok there buddy?"

"I'm Bro! I mean...erm...yeah man, course I'm fine." He couldn't hide the blush that was creeping up his face. "_Ok man just be chill. This guy is Kamina; you've dreamed about this moment like a thousand times before._"

"Ok...well do you want to keep fighting or..."

"...eep...I mean, I dunno man. That fight was kinda lame, just like this place." Bro rolled his eyes for added effect but forgot that this was totally pointless because he was wearing shades.

Luckily Kamina laughed. "Yeah you got that right! It's so white and fluffy; not manly at all!"

"Hahahahahaha!" The Strider laughed nervously, confused by the wild Kamina in from of him. "W-Well I could, I dunno, show you the rest of this lame place?"

"Sure thing shades brother!" Kamina walked over and slung an arm over the shoulder of his new friend. "Man you're pretty good in a fight! Guess I'll let you off with those shades then."

"_Oh god oh god oh god! He's touching me! Kamina! Kamina is touching me! HE CALLED ME SHADES BROTHER!_" It took all of his self control to prevent a full fangasm from occurring. "Um...t-thanks...sh-shades brother."

"Hey you know this place pretty well then right?" Bro managed a nod. "Awesome! Then lets get on with the tour of lame town!"

_A/N: Should I do the next chapter in Bro's or Kamina's perspective? That is the real question in life. Anyways hope you people liked this/_


	3. A Little Piece of Heaven: Part 1

A Little Piece of Heaven: Part One

_A/N: Ok so this is getting done in Brovision because why not? Also some people may have asked for it, but mainly because why not. It's not like I like you people or anything, god..._

"So what's near here?" Kamina asked, still looking around to see if there was anything worth looking at. "And where even is here?"

"_Oh god his tattoos look even better than I imagined._" Never before in his life had Bro been gladder that shades were invented. "Um...well this is just the entrance. It's where...er...loads of losers come through the gates to..."

"Hey! I came through those gates!" Kamina yelled, crossing his arms and pouting.

Bro had never spoken so fast in his entire life. "No no no! I meant...like...other people! Not you man, 'course not you. You're perfect and hot an-...wait, that came out wrong. Um..."

The blue haired man took off his shades and looked at him. "So I'm not cool then?"

"_Fuck his eyes are glorious!_" "O-Of course you're cool."

Kamina laughed. "Ahh relax man; I'm just screwing around. Well this is the entrance huh?" He looked around and whistled. "Pretty fancy if you ask me. Could do with a bit more colour though."

"Y-Yeah." His companion agreed, still not over the fact that he'd met his idol. "Anyways the nearest thing to us is the welcome spa..."

"A spa?!" Immediately Kamina drew his sword. "That's the thing where loads of beastmen lead you on nice food and hot water isn't it?!"

"...Not exactly, no. This one is more of a relaxing kinda place." Noticing that his friend was still searching for foes, Bro added "Without beastmen."

The shadeless man sheathed his sword and asked the all important question; "So there will be actual babes there then?"

"_...Oh yeah, forgot he liked women in real life._" Bro shrugged. "I guess so, yeah."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's get going!" He grabbed Bro's hand and ran forward for about three steps before realising he had no idea where he was going. "Oh yeah...which direction is it?"

"This way." The Strider sighed and lead his new friend in the right direction.

_-At the spa-_

"This is the suckfest they call a spa."

"Wow! It's so huge man!"

"_...Why must you tease me Satan?!_" Bro turned away to hide his blush. The walk itself was only a couple of minutes normally, but it had taken them almost ten since Kamina kept saying hi to people and asking what everything was. That and because Bro kept having to fan himself every time Kamina said a catchphrase. "I guess...We going in then?"

The still shadeless man grinned. "Hell yeah we do! Bring those babes to...wait." He stopped and looked at Bro. "You...uh...mind letting go of my hand now?"

Bro looked down to find he was indeed still holding Kamina's hand. In an instant the hands were no longer connected. "_Oh god oh god oh fucking shit fuck! I'm holding Kamina's hand. THE KAMINA'S HAND! AND HE LET ME! Ok ok, get it together now. Just shrug it off. It's not like you just achieved a life goal or anything..._" "Pfft fine, but don't come crying to me when you get lost."

Kamina shot him a puzzled look. "Wait; aren't you coming in with me?"

"I...well I'm a busy dude. Chicks to see and shit to do." This, as mentioned previously, was bullshit, but there was no way he was going to let his hero realise that he had nothing better to do.

"Oh...well that sucks." Kamina looked so crestfallen that Bro almost hugged him. "Guess I'll have to make some new buddies while I'm in there then."

"W-Well I guess I could hang around for a little while..." "_I fucked up! What if he says he wants to meet new people and then he leaves me and...?!_"

"Awesome!" Kamina started grinning again and slung an arm over the now incredibly rigid Strider. "Then let's go inside!"

As soon as they walked in the door they were greeted by two figures bearing towels. "Welcome to the spa! And what brings you lovely people here today?"

Their smiles made Bro die inside but he was too happy to care. "My...friend Kamina here is new to heaven, so I figured I'd show him around. Kamina. Me and Kamina are bros." "_This is the best day in the history of days._"

"Ohh that's great!" The pair looked Kamina up and down before giving Bro a sly wink. "I can see why you brought him here then."

Bro said nothing, but in his mind he added two more faces to his list of people to kill. Kamina meanwhile took his towel and smiled at them. "Hey thanks for the towel! So where do we get changed then?"

"...Oh." It was at that exact moment that it hit him. He was going to have to change to get into the spa. Standing next to Kamina. Who would also be changing. "_I see now why they call it heaven._"

"Right this way sirs!" The pair led them to the changing room, which was empty. "Put your things in the locker then put your towels on please. We'll be waiting around the corner with a special surprise for you both!"

The instant they had left Kamina began stripping off. "I hope its a room full of girls! Hell what are the girls like up here anyways?"

Now a weaker man would have spent the next couple of minutes entranced by the very 'naked ape's' body, but Bro was not weak at all. "I-I-I guess they're ok. Not the best I've seen but not bad."

"Sweet!" By now Kamina was completely naked and wrapping the towel around himself. "Hey come on! Get changed already so we can go and meet 'em!"

"Sure man, gimmie a minute." The two awkwardly stared at each other for a minute. "You gonna turn around or...?"

"Pfft! C'mon man; we're bros! Just get it over and done with quick."

It took Bro exactly 0.53 seconds to remove all of his clothing and put his towels on. In fact, he was so fast that all Kamina saw was a blur. "Done. Now let's..."

"What about your shades?"

Bro blinked. "What about them?"

"Well aren't you gonna take them off?"

"...No. The shades never come off."

Kamina shot him a confused look, but rolled with it. "Whatever man, not let's go!" The two walked around the corner to find... "The hell is this thing?!"

"This is a hot tub just for you two silly!" The spa people laughed. "Now don't mind us; we'll be out of your way completely. If you need anything though, just press the button on the side. See you later!"

"But where are the..." Kamina started but they had already vanished.

By now Bro's face was so red that you could cook bacon off it. "W-We could go back..."

Kamina thought about it for a minute then sighed. "Nah, we may as well chill here. They did set it up for us after all, although I dunno why they only made it for us two..."

"_I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming. There is no way in hell this is actually happening._" As Kamina looked around to see if there was anything else to play with, Bro used all of his power to stop his blush from deepening. Eventually, when he built up enough courage, he dropped the question; "You getting in this shitty tub then or what?"

"Damn right! Just who the hell do you think I am?!" And with one fluid motion he removed his towel and jumped straight into the hot tub.

The entire thing was on full display to Bro. The **entire **thing. You couldn't blame him for getting a nose bleed. "Um...God damned heat. Gimmie a minute." He reached down, removed his towel and wiped his nose with it, instantly regretting his decision for two reasons. Firstly, he had covered his perfectly white towel in blood. Secondly, he'd just left his junk on display for Kamina to see. And it wasn't exactly settled down...

"Hurry up and get in! The water is amazing!" Luckily though the blue haired idiot was too busy splashing around in the hot tub to notice.

Bro used this distraction to silently slip in the water. _"Now say something cool so he thinks nothing happened._" "Ugh, this water is so...wet." "_...when we get some alone time we're having a serious discussion about how much we suck._"

"That's kind of the point isn't it?" Kamina laughed before relaxing into the water. "Ahhh this is way better than the last place."

"Yeah well that's because people aren't trying to kill you here." Bro joked, desperately trying not to accidentally bump into any part of Kamina near him.

His friend however decided to stretch. "Yeah I guess. Man I could sleep in this!"

The stretching noises however flustered bro more than they relaxed him. "_This is exactly like that one dream when we...no. NO! No you can't think about that right now! Don't think about his smooth, wet muscles or that huge...NO! Happy thoughts man, clean and happy thoughts only. Like smuppets! ...FUCK!_"

"Say Bro," The shaded man was snapped away from his non-PG thoughts, "How long have you been up here for?"

"I...I dunno. Time is weird here. I'd guess a few weeks maybe?"

"Cool." Kamina lay his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "You know, I wonder how everyone else is doing down there."

Bro turned to look at him. "Everyone meaning Simon and people?"

The blue haired man lazily turned his head to look at him. "Yeah man, I wonder how they're doing. I hope Simon's ok. That kid deserves a good time after all he's been through."

"Well you see..." He stopped mid sentence. "_Should he know what happens? I mean he's dead after all so it can't hurt to tell him. Still...why do I feel like this is a bad idea? Hmm..._"

Kamina's eyes met Bro's. "Well? You sounded like you were gonna say something important."

"_Plus if he's here then that means the rest of team DiGurren will be coming up soon. No, I think I better leave the story to them._" Bro smiled. "No...nothing important."

"Oh I see..." A sly grin crept on to his face. "The silent type are we? Well I guess I'll just have to wrestle it out of ya!"

"What no!" But Kamina had already jumped on him. Now Bro was fast and nobody could deny that, but when the man of his dreams was grappling him whilst being naked in a hot tub, his reactions were somewhat slowed as he tried to suppress another nose bleed. "Why are you...?!"

"No secret escapes the indomitable leader of team DiGurren!" He roared, still grinning madly whilst trying to get Bro into a hold.

Just as Bro was about to explode, the spa people walked in. "Ohhh! I see you're enjoying the hot tub a lot then!"

Freezing at that moment was not a good idea, since Bro's head was currently centimetres away from Kamina's crotch. Luckily the manly man had no shame. "Yeah it was awesome! Man how much would it cost to spend the night here?"

"_If there is a way to die again, let me die now._" Bro thought, his eyes firmly shut to prevent him from seeing what he considered to be the Holy Grail of men. "So we have to go now right?"

The spa people shrugged. "You can stay as long as you want; it's free after all..."

"It's a shame we have to leave now." Bro said quickly and shoved Kamina out of the tub.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" The blue haired man rubbed his head before reluctantly grabbing his towel. "I was just starting to enjoy-..."

"There's more places to see and people to meet."

"Whaaaa?! How the hell did you get dry so fast?! And when the hell did you get your clothes on?!" Sadly Kamina had taken that exactly moment to blink, which was more than enough time for Bro to dry and dress himself. "Ahh well I guess you're right. Mind giving me a hand up?"

Blushing madly, Bro 'reluctantly' held out a hand to help him up, making sure there was no way he could possibly sneak a peak at Kamina's second sword. The spa people sighed. "Ohh you guys are so cute together!"

Kamina shot them a puzzled look. "Cute? What's that supposed to me-..."

"You better get changed quickly." Bro said, shoving the other man out of the room before things could come to light.

The manly man smiled as he put his clothes back on. "Well that was fun. Man you don't talk a lot but you're cool to hang out with."

"O-Obviously idiot." Bro tried to roll his eyes, he really did, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "_The coolest man ever thinks I'm cool. Nailed it is not the word!_"

"So then; where too next?"

"Hmm..." The shaded man had to think about it for a moment. "Well there's a beach nearby and a skate park. Guess I could show you those if you want?"

Kamina put on his cape, turned and smiled at him. "I have no idea what the hell those things are..." He finally put on his shades, making Bro internally squeal with delight, "But by god we're gonna do them. Let's go shades brother!"

_A/N: Well this happened. Feel free to like give me some ideas for what you want me to make these idiots do; I'd be happy to write a chapter or so in for you :)_


	4. A Little Piece of Heaven: Part 2

A Little Piece of Heaven: Part Two

_A/N: Well this is still a thing...Yeah, so this chapter is going to be in multi-view because why not?. Also now with added angels he he..._

"So this is a skate park huh?"

"No, this is where people with skateboard skate in a park. It's name is called a dogging spot."

"A dogging spot? That's a weird name for this place."

"...Amazing." Bro rolled his eyes smiling. One of his favourite past times had always been screwing people over with information, but nothing seemed to compare to tricking Kamina. The guy literally knew nothing and he believed everything. _"My smuppets are smarter than him. Still, I guess its lucky he's hot..._"

Kamina stopped and looked around him. _"Weird...where are the dogs?_" After the spa they had walked to the next attraction; the 'dogging spot'. Obviously the first thing Kamina did was try and talk to people. "Hey there! So this is a dogging spot right?"

The group of people skating all turned and looked at him. Bro face palmed. "_...oh god why?!_"

"Are you taking the piss man?" A skater asked, walking up to the blue haired man and glaring at him.

"Um...no. This is a dogging spot isn't it? Where you guys skate?"

The skater almost threw a punch at him, but when he saw Bro behind him he rolled his eyes. "Oh you're with him? Makes sense I guess. So what's the joke this time; you going to try and make us all pose for your perverted puppet shoots?"

"Actually he's just new to heaven." Bro answered quickly before Kamina's mind could process what had been said.

"So that means he can come here, disrespect us and get away with it?!" A second skater said, walking forward grinning. "Not on my watch. Go get your board and lets go idiot!"

"Who the hell are you calling idiot idiot?!" The cape-wearing man retorted. "Who needs a board to sort this out? I, the indomitable leader of Team DiGu-..."

"We sort things with our boards here, not our fists." The first skater told him. "Although by the looks of it you don't have one. Guess this means that you forfe-..."

"I'll skate for him." Bro said, his hands still in his pockets. "He's never skated before so it wouldn't be fair on the poor guy."

Skater two shook his head. "Not a chance. There's two of us and two of you so its a tag team battle. Even if he had a board it sounds like it would be a massacre. Such a shame that nobody else is here to help the id-..."

"KAWORUBUNGA!" The group spun round just in time to say a white haired angel execute a perfect 360 back flip before gracefully landing and skating towards them. "Hello there everyone."

Immediately the skaters began to back away. "D-Dude you have no business here. This is between us and the freak!" Skater two jerked a finger towards a very confused Kamina.

Kaworu laughed. "Well you know me; whenever a cute guy needs a hand its always my business." He winked at Kamina who gave him a puzzled look.

"Actually Kaworu I've got this." Bro said, stepping in front of his new friend.

"Well there's two of us and two of them right? How about..." The white haired man started but the skaters had already vanished. "Oh they left?"

"Looks like your skating reputation precedes you." Bro shrugged. "Finally gotten over him then?"

"I guess I ha-..."

"Who the hell do you think you are butting in on my fight?!" Kamina yelled, pushing past Bro to point his finger at the new-comer. "That was my battle and you shouldn't have stepped in."

Once again his companion face-palmed but the angel just smiled. "Feisty too I see. I like it!"

"Well then I guess you'll be my new opponent!" Kamina continued and grabbed bro by the shoulder. "Ok man lend me your boardy thing."

The Strider would have recoiled from the physical contact if it hadn't been from his hero. "You sure you wanna do this? I mean you don't even know how to skate and my board isn't exactly easy to use."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Well you need to rap to use it for a start..."

"Easy! I rapped all the time with my brother Simon."

"Then there's the speed you'll have to get used to."

"Is it as fast as Gurren?"

"...No but its not a mec-..."

"Then I can do it! Now hand the board over man!"

Reluctantly Bro pulled out his rocket board and handed it over to the shouting man. "Fine by me but its your funeral. Kaworu has never lost."

"At this skating thing?"

"At anything."

Kamina started grinning. "I guess there's a first time for everything then."

Kaworu meanwhile was waiting patiently for them to stop arguing. "Wow you really are the whole package! Tall, buff, funny and confident. Looks like you hit the jackpot Strider."

It was probably the wink that caused Bro's face to turn traffic light red. "I-It's not like that..."

This in turn made Kamina even more confused. "Jackpot? What the hell do you think I am?! Some kinda prize that you win in a competition or something?!"

"If you were a competition prize I'd love to win you..." Kaworu told him and attempted to inch towards him.

I say attempted because Bro of course was immediately in the middle of them glaring at Kaworu. "For some reason when you said win I think you meant screw."

"Can you blame me?" Kaworu laughed and put his board back on the ground. "Hmm...well how about we make this race a bit more fun?"

"_Oh god I think I know where this is going..._"

Obviously Kamina didn't. "Fun? Yeah sounds good to me! How do we do that?"

"We make a little bet." Kaworu told him, a grin spreading across his face.

"A bet? Like a forfeit?! Sure thing!" The blue haired man took out his shades and laughed manically. "When I win you have to...erm...eat that dirt over there!"

"That's cloud but I see your point." The angel said, the grin never leaving his face. "I take that bet."

Kamina grinned back at him. "Well you may be a fool for challenging Team DiGurren's manly leader, but at least you aren't a chicken. So what's my forfeit?"

"You have to go on a date with me."

"A date?! But I'm a..."

"So where's the race to?" Bro asked, revving up his secondary rocket board in preparation.

Kaworu's grin widened. "Now this is a threesome I can get behind..."

"Save your breath. You'll be needing it for when you're eating my dust." The Strider straightened his shades as he usually did before a skate off and prepared some to lay down some sick beats. "The same stakes are going for me."

"But I...a date..."

"Good stuff then. We'll do three laps around this shitty place."

"As you wish." Kaworu laughed. "We go on three then."

"Wait!" Kamina cut in again, desperately trying to figure out the situation. "A date's a bit..."

"One."

"Come on man guys can't I do something..."

"Two."

"How the hell do I move on this thing..."

"Three." And with that the race began.

_A/N: The next chapter should be coming out soon so you won't have to wait too long :P Hope you enjoyed this one :)_


	5. Things get Mighty Racey

Things get mighty racey

_A/N: Ok so I've been hella busy with flat shit and not sleeping, so sorry about that. I do care about this fic! Believe me damn you! :P_

Almost immediately Kamina realised he was outclassed. Maybe it was the fact that he almost face planted after saying the first word, or maybe it was the face that the others were half way around the track by the time he had gotten ten metres, but whatever it was he knew he was probably going to lose. "_Ok Kamina think! There must be some way to win this! What would Simon do in this sort of situation? He'd probably do something smart and trick them both into losing, but I'm nowhere near that good. Damn...maybe I should just..._"

Meanwhile at the front Bro had began questioning Kaworu in between verses. "Dude, why are you trying to hit on Kamina? And by hit on I mean shamelessly flirting with him?"

"Well he's single isn't he?" Kaworu asked and Bro nodded. "And he's really hot too, am I right?" Again Bro nodded, albeit a lot more vigorously this time. "Then I guess that answers your question he he."

"But what about Shinji?" Bro asked, before spitting out a sick verse of his new hit single; 'angels are over rated'.

The white haired man just shrugged. "I do love Shinji a lot...but I don't think he will be dying any time soon. I shall simply have to entertain myself until he arrives."

"Isn't that cheating though?"

"Well we were never in a real relationship so I don't think it counts, no. Besides, the more experience I get, the better I can help him."

Bro's shades almost cracked from the glare he gave his friend. "Find someone else then. I've got dibs on this man. I've fangirled over him for...wait. WAIT! IS HE SINGING...?!"

"Do the impossible, see the invisible! ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!" Kamina yelled, causing his skateboard to launch forward at insane speeds. Speeds so insane that they caused him to shoot forward and crash into both of the arguing men, making them all fall off their boards. By some miracle Kamina managed to stay on his board the longest, meaning that... "Yeah I won!"

"Indeed you did! Well done Kamina!" Kaworu smiled and extended his hand to shake the victor's.

"Well I'd make ya eat the dirt over there, but you seem nice so I'll let you off this time." Kamina laughed then looked over to his friend. "Hey...you ok there Bro?"

"He...he sang...ugghhhhh!" Bro fangasmed, literally spasming from all of the awesome.

Again Kaworu laughed. "He'll be fine after a bit. Still, it's a shame that neither of us get to take someone as amazing as you on a date."

"Yeah what was with that?!" Kamina asked, still confused. "I mean I'm not a chick so why do you wanna date me?!"

"Well because I'm not into girls which is why I both fancied a date with you." The angel explained before his fangasming friend could stop him. "Bro and I both like guys after all, which might explain why he too..."

"You and Bro like guys?!" The blue haired man thought about it for a moment. "So you guys are like Leeron then?"

Bro had stopped his fangirling by this point but had decided to make the executive decision to stay on the floor so Kamina couldn't look him in the eyes easily. "Um...yeah..."

"Huh..."

"_Oh fucking shit fuck! Now he's probably going to run away from me and never sp-..._"

"...well I guess that's cool..."

"_See he hates yo-...wait what? WHAT?!_"

"...I mean I like girls but you're both cool people. Yeah man why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"_...It's better than I hoped but its not quite like my dreams. Shit._" Bro sighed and slowly got to his feet. "I thought you'd be like...freaked out or some shit."

Kamina laughed. "Freaked out?! The indomitable leader of Team DiGurren is never freaked out! All I care about is how badass you are!"

Kaworu, who had been silent until this point, decided to ask the all important question; "Have you tried it?"

"Tried what?" Kamina asked, once again puzzled by the newcomer.

"Dating a guy?"

"Why would I want to try that?"

"Well you might like it." Kaworu chuckled. "Men do have quite a few charming qualities."

Kamina blinked. "Of course I know we're awesome. Lots of the members of Team DiGurren were men, so I got to hang out with them a lot. Hell my brother Simon was a guy and he was the greatest person I ever knew!"

"And you never considered dating any of them?"

"Not really. I mean men are great but we don't have boobs like girls do. Or the whole..."

The angel shrugged. "So what? You don't need that to have a good time in bed."

"Wait, so had do you guys..."

"Oh look at the time we better get going!" Bro stepped in before Kaworu could mentally destroy his crush. "Beaches to see and things not to discuss. Time to go man."

"But don't we have all eternity to see these things? We are dead after all." The angel pointed out.

"Yeah and he was about to expl-..." Kamina started but he was already being whisked away.

Kaworu waved them off. "I guess I'll see you both later on then!"

After walking for a couple of minutes in silence, Bro had to ask the question that had been nagging him ever since he had first laid eyes on Kamina. "So...you're really chill with me being gay?"

His friend turned to look at him. "Gay? What does..."

"You're chill with me liking men right?"

"Dude yeah you're awesome!" Kamina grinned and clapped the rigid man on the back. "What's the problem with liking guys? I mean so long as you can fight any dirty beastmen we find there shouldn't be any worries! Team DiGurren needs to be strong you know and its members can't be cowards who run away!"

"Sweet." It took Bro a whole two steps to realise what had just be said. "Wait...does this mean...?!"

"Damn right; you're part of Team DiGurren now!" Kamina winked, then added as an after thought "If you're up for it?"

Now ladies and gentlemen there have been many fangirling incidents around the world of note, but all of them combined had nothing on what Bro did that moment. Remember when he was all cool and collected? That went in less than a millisecond. "I'M PART OF TEAM DIGURREN?! GEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEE YEEEEEEEE!" He screeched in the highest voice ever recorded.

Kamina started slowly backing away from the now glowing mass of embarrassing fanning that was his new team mate. "Woah sorry man, I didn't mean to...!"

"THIS IS THE GREATEST MOMENT IN THE HISTORY OF MOMENTS! YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Bro yelled, suddenly gaining the ability to levitate in the air and emit rainbows from his eyes and mouth. "THIS IS THE REAL HEAVEN! PINCH ME SOMEONE I MUST BE DREAMING!"

What followed this was five minutes of what can only be described as an utter nerdy breakdown. Yes there was drooling. Yes there was even more screaming. And yes...yes there was disgusting groaning noises. Indeed on that day Bro had hit rock bottom of how uncool he could be, and by god it wasn't pretty.

"So..." Kamina asked when it was all over, "That a yes?"

"Sure I'll be on your shitty team thing." Bro told him, locking away his memories under the file 'shit that will never happen again'. "Now lets go to the beach and do actually shit that's relevant to this terribly written and conceived plot."

"Awesome!" DiGurren's leader exclaimed, fist pounding the air. "Let's do this then!"

"Yeah...let's do this shitty thing." Bro mumbled, returning to his normal cool self.

After another few minutes of walking, Bro noticed that Kamina kept glancing at him then quickly looking away. "_Congrats you utter fail whale, you scared him off. Why couldn't you just be a normal person and take the news well?! I mean yeah this is literally the greatest moment in history and you're happier than ever before in your life, especially since now you have an excuse to hang around this hot ass...ok no, stop that. He's clearly freaking out about you. Say something chill to let him know you're his friend._" Taking a deep breath, Bro asked in a cracked voice "So what are you looking at? Admiring my awesome again?" "_God I love being the brain to this body sometimes!_"

"Um no..." Kamina said, turning away slightly.

"_Oh god is he blushing?! FUCK THIS BOY IS CUTE!_" "S-So what's up then man?"

The blue haired man inhaled sharply. "Well see...I was just thinking about what that guy back there said. You know, about dating and shit."

"_...He wants the dick! I KNEW IT! YESSSS-...ok stop over thinking this before things get out of hand._" Bro looked at him. "Yeah what about it? Something you wanna know?"

"Yeah..." He started fidgeting with his hands and Bro's heart instantly began racing.

"_THIS IS A DREAM! THIS IS THE PART WHERE HE-..._"

"I was just wondering, you know since you like guys, if you thought that I was hot?"

"_...Guess this is checkmate for me. GG Strider, GG._"

_A/N: Well this happened. Proof I do still exist! :P_


End file.
